


Pecado Original

by Ale_LouieT91



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Nipple Piercings, One Direction One Shot, Piercings, Religion, Top Harry, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_LouieT91/pseuds/Ale_LouieT91
Summary: Louis es hijo del pastor de la iglesia a la que asiste Harry Styles.Louis se arrepiente de algo que ha hecho durante mucho tiempo y Harry Styles simplemente lo consuela.





	Pecado Original

_Hable un poco de la biblia, espero que no les moleste y si es así entonces no lean este One shot._  
_Louis religioso._

 

 

Para ser exactos, originalmente en el Génesis dice: lignus scientiae boni et mali ("Dios indica a Adán y Eva que no tiene que ver con el fruto del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal")

Louis era esa fruta prohibida; Tal vez no hay que obligar a pasar privaciones, ya que se trata de un gran amigo, un gran jefe, un gran viñedo, entregado a la iglesia , después de que se mudó usted cambiará, porque el había cometido muchos pecados anteriormente, la iglesia era su casa.

Pero después de ver al hijo de su pastor, con cara de ángel, hermoso, aunque no se puede apreciar bien bien su cuerpo, siempre se ha usado camisas holgadas, pantalones que no eran de la talla correcta, pero se ha visto cómo se ha iluminado. Ojos, Louis no tenía amigos, solo por el hecho de ser hijo del pastor.

Decidió que él juzgaría a los demás, pero a Louis no le importaba lo que hicimos o dijimos a los demás personas, no era él, no era su problema.

Su padre predicó el día de hoy.

-¿No sabes que eres el templo de Dios, y que el Espíritu de Dios mora en nosotros? Si alguien destruyere el templo de Dios, Dios le destruirá a él; porque el templo de Dios, el cual somos nosotros, santo es.- habló el señor Mark, el día de hoy hablaremos sobre el Corintios.- La cita esta en el 1 de Corintios 3: 16-17.- suspiró, ya casi terminaba y su garganta estaba seca.

Louis tragó saliva, tenía muchísimos tatuajes y piercings que tenía escondidos en sus vestimentas.

-Debemos respetar nuestro cuerpo, porque es el templo de Dios, y el mismo lugar tenemos que buscar no se convierta en "casa de mercado" obedeciendo a las cosas del mundo y sus mercadotecnias, sus placeres y sus perversidades, sino que presente en sacrificio vivo, Santo y agradable a Dios, no está buscando nuestra satisfacción sino la buena voluntad de nuestro Padre que está en los cielos ...- Louis estaba perdido, su padre no sabía nada.

-Debemos leer varias veces estos artículos, el anterior y el narraré ahora; "Porque vosotros sois el templo del dios viviente". 2 Corintios 6:16, "¿O ignoráis que vuestro cuerpo es templo del Espíritu Santo, el cual está en vosotros, el cual tenéis de Dios, y que no sois vuestros? Porque habéis sido comprados por precio; glorificad, pues, a Dios en vuestro cuerpo y en vuestro espíritu, los cuales son de Dios. 1 Corintios 6:19. "levantaos para la bendición.-

-Demos vida a lo que aquí hemos hablado, pueden ir a paz.- Levanto sus manos tratando de dar un sentido a la bendición.

Harry se ocupó de su asiento y abrochó el botón de su saco, Louis estuvo detrás de él, el pequeño "adulto" se acerco y lo saludó.

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? - Saludó, fue un buen hombre, se convirtió en un buen hombre, se convirtió en un personaje para que pudiese asistir a las charlas entre la semana, no sólo a los días domingos, porque definitivamente Louis no iba a esas charlas, Se les hizo innecesarias.

-Buenos días, Louis.- tomó la mano del pequeño y el estrecho y Louis sonrió.- Me encuentro muy bien, ¿tú? - le brindó una media sonrisa.

-Muy bien.- balanceo sus piecitos y sus manos estaban escondidos en su espalda, mordió su labio.- Oye Harry, si te enseñara algo, ¿qué dirías a mi papá? Harry lo sabía.

-Bueno, si es malo, se lo diré.- Estaba serio, pero estaba bromeando. Pero vamos, nadie lo sabía cuando bromeaba. El mas bajo hizo un puchero. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Uhm, bueno entonces me iré, gracias por ser sincero y tengas un feliz día Harry.- dio la vuelta, pero fue una fuerte mano, gimió de dolor.

-Lo siento, estaba bromeando, ¿bien? - suspiró derrotado.-Y lo siento, por como te tomé. Solamente estaba jugando contigo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.- Lo miro directamente a los ojos.- Lo sabes bien.

Sonrió y salió sus arruguitas, Harry las quería tocar, besarlas. Se resistió.

Estaban en la iglesia.

-¿Podemos vernos en tu casa? - Harry no sabía qué hacer, si él iba a ser su casa seria la perdición. Tragó saliva.

-Por supuesto, te espero después del almuerzo.- le dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando solo un día y Louis le dio un beso en ese lugar y se fue.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido 

(....)

Louis había llegado a su casa; ¿Quién fue tu padre? ¿Quién fue tu padre?

Mentiroso.

Marck estaba feliz que su hijo fuera a hablar cosas de la biblia con Harry. Era buena influencia, no como los chicos de su edad; Fumar, consumir drogas, tomaban y hacían infinidades de cosas con su cuerpo.

No lo respetaban.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y la cocina. Había sido una buena señal de Dios. Era una señal de Dios. Tocaron el timbre dos veces.

Sabía quien era, quería que tocara una tercera vez, porque era la tercera y era la vencida. Louis se iría y no harían nada para pecar, pero en cambio; Louis toco cuatro veces.

-Harry.- lo abrazó esta vez, de nuevo el abrazo y noto algo, pero no le dijo nada, tenía una pequeña cintura que se siente muy perfecta, vio para sus glúteos y ya estaba perdido.

-Pasa Louis, estás como en tu casa.- habló por fin cuando se separaron.

-Gracias.- entro y fueron a la cocina, el pequeño balance de un lado a otro, estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? - informó con tu ceño levemente fruncido.

-Porque lo que te voy a decir es muy malo Harry, realmente no sé que hice, mi papá no lo sabe y me siento muy mal por lo que dijo hoy.- ya estaba llorando sus mejillas estaban rojas y mojadas, era como un bebé grande

-Oh bebé, ¿qué fue? - acarició la mejilla y limpió sus lagrimas. Louis negó.-dime por favor. Confía en mi.- Louis se alejó y Harry creyó que no le iba a decir, pero por el contrario, sucedió algo que no esperaba.

Louis quitó su sudadera y su camisa de rayas; Tenía aretes en los pequeños peces, otro en el ombligo y eran de oro. En su pecho cerca de su clavicula tenía un tatuaje. Harry toco el ombligo, con ternura. Se dio la vuelta y en los hoyuelos de venus tenía otros dos, estaba bajando los pantalones, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - ¿Te gustaría, ya no podías con Louis desnudo en su casa, en su cocina, no iba a controlar, Dios lo iba a castigar.

-Mostrándote mis pecados, Harry ayúdame por favor.- ahora si bajo los pantalones, tenía unas malditas bragas.

Harry recorrió su cuerpo, tatuajes y aretes en su cuerpo, era precioso. Nada vulgar, simplemente una obra de arte.

-No le digas a mi padre.- pidió con los ojos llorosos.

-No lo haré.- Harry estaba pensando cosas, consecuencias, ¿Eran las relaciones sexuales el fruto prohibido, como afirman algunos?

Por supuesto que no, de todas maneras no hay base en las escrituras para tal idea. En primer lugar, cuando Dios decretó la prohibición, Adán estaba solo, y por lo que vimos así por un tiempo y en segundo lugar, Dios les dijo a Adán y Eva: "Sean fructíferos y háganse muchos y llenen la tierra"

-Tengo miedo, papá dijo que nuestro cuerpo es templo de Dios, por lo que debemos respetar y con firmeza, audacia y decisión, tenemos que sacar todo aquello que se atiende en su contra.- lloró y lo abrazo. ¿Por qué no me gustó mucho? Tocando los hoyuelos.

Estuve en un momento así, Louis lloró un poco más, hasta que Harry habló.

-Quiero tomarte.- Louis estaba en shock, porque su deseo era más pecaminoso, sí estaba haciendo realidad, pero tampoco quería. Igualmente respondió.

-Por favor.- termino susurrando en los labios del contrario.

Lo mejor que se puede hacer en la cocina de la cocina, se dio el gusto de hacerlo, se tocó cada parte de su piel, era suave; Como la seda, no paraba, era precioso y delicado.

Louis gimió en su boca y arqueo en su espalda cuando los pequeños aretes en sus pezones.

-Shh, calma precioso.- siguió con el movimiento, sus pezones estaban duros, bajó sus besos por las clavículas, dejo un chupetón arriba del tatuaje del número 78, sabía a naranjas, todo el saber así, necesitaba más, llego a su ombligo , jaló muchísimo el arete y Louis tomo en sus manitas el cabello de Harry, tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos llorosos, pero no lo sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, así como sigue, ni lo importó.

Llegó a su cadera derecha, había una pequeña carita con "X" como ojos, sonrió y lo chupo, lo estaba destrozando.

-Por favor, señor.- gimió, eso fue suficiente para comenzar a sacarse la camisa y el pantalón antes de quitar las llaves de su cuarto, mientras lo tenía Louis quedaba extasiado, al ver la gran mariposa en el pecho del contrario, la toco y harry subió su vista y sonrió, ambos pecadores, consumiendo por el deseo, el placer, amaban la hermosura del otro, las aguas que habían sido en los ojos del menor y la tierra estable de los ojos del mayor, algo que ambos necesitaban . Una estabilidad y paz. Juntos eran todo eso, dejando de lado el pecado.

Consumiendo antes del matrimonio.

Louis enredo las piernas y subió al cuarto del dueño de la casa, besándose, tocándose.

Harry llego, tanteando la llave, por fin se abrió y se guardó sobre la cama, se ve el campanario, el pequeño ángel, el hecho de haberlo hecho todas las cosas cuando era un adolescente temprano. Pero estaban ahí y no había marcha atrás.

Louis sonrió de lado y mordió su labio, fue una tortura.

-¿Tienes lubricantes? - proporcionó la mayor cantidad, sinceramente desde que estuvo en la iglesia nunca más se volvió a tocar, pensé que iba a ser castigado e iban a tomarlo en contra de lo más preciado que tenía anteriormente. Su viñedo.

-No.- dijo serio y Louis en sus labios, no es que él hubiera hecho eso antes, pero miraba el porno, pero como su padre lo descubrió en el futuro y nunca más volvió a ver el porno en su vida.

-Pero podría improvisar.- dijo y le dio la vuelta a Louis, metiendo su cara en sus nalgas.

-Mmm- había tomado las sabanas entre sus manitas, se restregaba contra la cama, su entrepierna no estaba siendo atendida y le dolía.-Harry, por favor.- gimió.

Metió dos dedos ensalivados por él mismo, abrió sus puertas, una cálida bienvenida.

Gritó muy fuerte su nombre.

Le golpeo la nalga, haciendo una copia y quedando marca, y un pequeño chillido y luego otra cachetada en la otra.- Silencio, ángel.- Louis estaba enrojecido, quedé callado y Harry responde de nuevo.- ¿Eres virgen? - Louis solo asintió con ojos llorosos.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo.- se jaló los cabellos.

-Harry no digas eso.- dio un puchero.

-¿Qué cosa? - Louis hizo que los ojos hicieran atrás haciéndolo obvio.

-No vas a nombrar a Dios ahora.- Tiro a Harry a la cama y se envió en su dirección, sin embargo, se ha establecido la fricción entre la entrada y el progreso.

Estaba húmedo y listo, pero aún no.

-Harry, esta vez no soy tan malo, tu eres mi Dios. Y tú el mismo Dios que me darías paz, me santificará por completo; y todo mi ser, mi espíritu, mi alma y mi cuerpo, y ese guardado irreprensible para la venida de nuestro Señor Jesucristo.

Harry seguramente le dará una respuesta.

Ser su ídolo.

¿Quién puede permanecer en su santo templo? El que tiene las manos y la mente limpia de todo pecado; El que no adora ídolos ni hace juramentos falsos.

-Por favor Señor.- susurró, era la invitación al pecado, al peor de todos. Se dio la vuelta y Louis estaba sonriendo con malicia.

-Fóllame.- Harry ya no podía retroceder, se estaba alineando, se hizo realidad y agradable para sus sentidos.

-No te muevas, duele Harry.- manitas agarrando sus brazos, lagrimas en los ojos, mejillas rojas, labios rosados de morderlos, pezones erectos y su pequeño anillo apretando a su pene, una maravilla.

-¿Puedo moverme ahora? - preguntó y Louis, sin poder hablar. Gemelos por todo, cuarto, chocando, perdiendo en el nuevo pecado, el pecado de fornicar sin estar atados, un nuevo pecado también de decir que era era un Dios.

Subió la pierna de Louis a su hombro, encontrando el punto dulce, el espasmos de la primera vez se hizo presente, se está alejando y queriendo más a la vez, una perdición, chupo los pezones y grito su nombre, un tono agudo, que deleito a su oído

-Me voy a venir, ¡Harry! - gritó y las barbaridades que Harry estaba pensando ahora.

-Aún no, date la vuelta.- Louis se posiciono en cuatro, le temblaban muchísimo las piernas.

Harry posó su mano en su espalda; para que su trasero quedara al aire, lo penetró de nuevo. Sus dedos presionando los pequeños piercings que estaban en sus hoyuelos de venus, dolía.

-Duele, Harry.- gritó con la almohada en la boca. - ¡AH! - dejo de presionar por un momento, y fue hecho su pene, tocandolo y haciendolo sentir bien. Grito su nombre, porque ya estaba apunto.

-¡Styles! - Louis había llegado al borde, manchando su pancita y el piercing de su ombligo, Harry dio cuatro embestidas mas y termino dentro del castaño. Salió de él y su semilla se escurrió en las piernas del menor. Le dio la vuelta y chupó la semilla en el piercing.

-Harry, no de nuevo. Estoy cansado.- miro para abajo encontrándome con unos bellísimos ojos verdes.

-Bien.- lo beso, después de eso se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Tal vez, solo, tal vez, Dios hizo que el viñedo de Harry le entrara una plaga, que lo dejaría sin una sola uva para crear sus vinos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ESTO ES TAN LOCO, ME CUESTA UN POCO USARLO, PERO, voy a hacer lo posible de pasar mis historias aquí ya que wattpad se vuelve un poco tonto.


End file.
